Transcode 028 NightCat
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: A boy has acquired the ability to EM wave change. This is his story of how he deals with his new powers, and how Geo and the Satella Police try to deal with him. Tags: OC Starforce Megaman Starforce 3.
1. Chapter 1

_A year after the meteor G incident things had started to cool down. Geo Stelar was reunited with his father. Geo was now focused on school and hanging out with his friends, with of course the small scale virus attack that he and Omega- Xis would deal with along with Sonia Strumm and her Em-being Lyra. Geo, Sonia and everyone else are about 13-years old now and in school with their teacher… Mr. Shepar._

Aaron had finally done it; he hacked WAZA's main computer system.

Aaron was 13 years-old. He had short, thick, brown hair and yellow eyes. Aaron attended Echo Ridge middle school and was in the same class as Geo, Sonia, Luna, Bud, and Zach. Aaron was a very smart kid who did his best to not attract attention in his classes. What Aaron lacked in social skills he made up for in technological innovation. Aaron had no brothers, and Aaron's parents had left when he was ten years old. Aaron missed them, yet each week they seemed to have sent him an allowance. When Aaron attempted to trace it he found out that the account had been set up years ago loaded with a generous amount of money, and that it had been activated to send money each week. Aaron's Hunter-VG was a solid black color. In class Aaron always seemed to be tinkering with his Hunter and ignoring others, yet he received excellent grades in class which seemed to impress his teachers and a few other students. Besides Aaron's technology, he enjoyed sword fighting. Aaron used a real wave program to train him in sword fighting with various sword types. Aaron primarily enjoyed the katana for its flexibility and quickness of attacks. Aaron also learned about small knives for quick defensive maneuvers.

Aaron was skimming through WAZA's data files until he found what he was looking for; the man made EM wave-change files. Aaron quickly extracted the files and disconnected from the server before he could be traced by WAZA's security team. Aaron gathered the rest of his data and got to work on his latest project.

Days passed as Aaron continued coding his project. Aaron was building a new wizard, so that he could EM wave change, and the data from WAZA was the last piece he needed. Aaron first heard about EM wave change when he saw Megaman and a few other reported incidents of EM wave beings. After pushing a few more buttons and downloading the data to his Hunter, a wizard materialized. The wizard looked like a black panther. It had armor plating on its upper legs and its back. Its claws were protruding from his paws; they were silver and glistened in the light. Its eyes were yellow like Aaron's. The wizard let out a powerful roar and began speaking, "Aaron, I shall work with you to accomplish our goals as one. My name is Stalker."

Aaron was truly impressed with the wizard he created, "I'm so glad that I made you, I hope we can be allies and friends."

"As do I." the wizard spoke in a deep voice. He then retreated back in to Aaron's Hunter.

"O.K. let's try a wave change." Aaron told the wizard. "EM wave change Aaron Cooper on the air."

Aaron heard his hunter beep and a notice from the Satella Police.

 _Transcode 028 NightCat._

Aaron then tried the wave change again "Transcode 028 NightCat." He called out. Just then Aaron became enveloped in a light as he felt his wizard bind to him. Aaron had modified the original data from WAZA to prevent the wave change from harming his physical body which took him a while to figure out.

Aaron took a look at himself in his new wave form. His helmet had a yellow visor; his helmet resembled the head of a panther as the top of it had ears, and the sides had outlines that resembled whiskers. Aaron's outfit was black with silver outlines on it. His shoulders and legs had armor plating resembling the ones of Stalker. Aaron's boots appeared to have claws protruding from the bottom they resembled the gloves he was wearing as well. On Aaron's back was a sword holder. Aaron pulled the sword from his back, the hilt resembled the head of a panther as the blade looked like it was coming from the mouth. Stalker seemed to be able to talk to Aaron through his helmet.

"Place a battle card in the hilt to power your sword" Stalker told him.

Aaron pulled out a wide wave card and saw a slot in the hilt where he inserted the card. The sword glowed blue as it absorbed the card. Aaron swung the sword and a wave went flying out of the blade.

Stalker began talking again, "The blade does not require cards, so it can be used as a sword or with the cards."

Aaron thanked Stalker for the walk-through of his new form and he changed back to human form and he went to bed satisfied with his accomplishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was sitting in class talking with his wizard.

"So what's today's mission?" Stalker asked.

"We need one more piece of data for our wave form to be complete. After school we're going to hack WAZA's main computer so that we can get the data on noise resistance. I've heard about the Blackace and Redjoker programs, but that is not our goal; we do not need to control noise. We only need to be able to resist it." Aaron told Stalker who nodded his head in understanding.

"I take it our goal is to only take what we need and not attract too much attention?" Stalker asked. Aaron nodded his head and noted the impressiveness of Stalker's intelligence.

Aaron finished out the school day and made his way to the Echo Ridge wave terminal. Aaron wave changed and entered the wave road. Aaron made his way to the Astro Wave only to see a gate there. Aaron pulled out his sword and slashed through the gate with ease. Aaron made his way through the Astro Wave until he found the gate to WAZA. WAZA's wave road was loitered with security hertzes.

Stalker began talking through the helmet, "If you move on all fours we will go faster like a cat would, also for sneak attacks pull one of the claws from your glove and it will become a small dagger. You know just in case any trouble comes up."

Aaron thanked Stalker for the advice as he got down on all fours. As Aaron got down on all fours he felt his sword holder change shape as it became a tail. Aaron sprinted past all of the hertzes as he made his way through WAZA until he reached the main computer. Aaron transed in to the computer and began navigating his way to the main console. When Aaron made it and stood up, he began skimming through the data until he found what he was looking for. As soon as Aaron began extracting the data an alarm went off. "INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT" could be heard in the background as the alarm continued blaring. Aaron continued to wait for the data to transfer as several security wizards showed up. Aaron pulled out his sword and slashed his way through the wizards until the data finished transferring. Aaron transed out and got down on all fours as he sprinted out of WAZA and back to Echo Ridge. By the time Aaron made it back to his house he was exhausted, but satisfied that he obtained the data.

"Get what you need?" Stalker asked.

"Mission accomplished." Aaron told Stalker smiling. Stalker let out a roar of satisfaction. Aaron then began modifying the data. Once he finished, Aaron uploaded the data to Stalker who let out a small howl of pain as he felt the data enter him. Aaron apologized to Stalker once the data transfer finished.

"No problem, thanks to you I can now resist noise" Stalker growled. Aaron was relieved that Stalker was okay.

"Stalker I feel like you are my only friend, I'm glad that I could create you and that we can be partners." Aaron told Stalker with a genuine look of sincerity.

"I agree." Stalker said with what looked like a smile. Aaron told Stalker how tired he was as he let out a loud yawn. Aaron was exhausted from all of the fighting that went on today.

"I guess it's time for bed." Aaron told the wizard. Aaron got ready for bed, said goodnight to Stalker and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Geo was at lunch sitting with his friends.

"Did you guys get the emails about the break-ins at WAZA?" Geo asked Bud and Sonia. Sonia nodded her head "yes".

"What did they take?" Bud asked looking at the email a little confused.

"It says that the first break in was a computer hacking where they stole the files on man-made EM wave changes." Geo said.

"So does that mean that there is someone besides Ace who can force an EM wave change?" Bud asked in shock.

"It looks that way, and it also looks like the second time an EM being broke in to the main computer and stole some noise resistance files." Sonia said.

"What surprised me is that they didn't take the Redjoker and Blackace programs." Geo said.

"They probably didn't take them, in order to not attract attention; I mean it would be pretty easy to find the only other guy who can control noise." Luna chimed in; in her usual know it all tone.

Just then Geo's Hunter beeped, "Guys I just got a copy of the security tape from Ace."

The group of friends watched the tape on Geo's hunter. Omega-Xis paused the video remotely and zoomed in on the black blur.

"That guy is no FM-ian, but he is definitely merged with a human." Omega-Xis said.

"Thanks Mega." Geo said as the wizard retreated back in to the Hunter. The group discussed as they noticed key features of the video. They read the message that came with the video, apparently the EM being was recently registered as NightCat. The group noticed his impeccable swordsmanship and his lightning fast speed. They also saw what happened when he stood up and got on all fours.

As the group discussed Zach walked over with an excited look on his face. "Guys did you hear that Aaron has a new wizard."

"How'd you hear that?" Sonia asked.

"Well he seems to have been talking to his Hunter a lot today, and I think that it has been talking back to him. I also heard from some other kids that when they got close to him to see his information a popup about a wizard came up, but it was restricted."

"Let's go check it out." Luna said assuming it was her duty to know everything about what's going on in the students' lives.


	4. Chapter 4

The group made their way to the gym where Aaron spent his free time training. Aaron did not appear to be muscular as he was fairly skinny and lean, but he seemed to spend a lot of time in the school's gym exercising.

When the group of friends got there they saw Aaron scaling a rock wall that appeared to be generated by a Real Wave. Geo called up to him. Aaron looked down and saw the group staring up at him. Aaron jumped down from the wall and allowed the rope to carry him back down.

Aaron was wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt with his Hunter strapped to his arm. His hair wasn't combed, but he didn't seem to care too much.

"So what do you guys need?" he asked drinking a bottle of water.

Luna cut in and said, "We heard you got a new wizard and we'd like to see it."

"Not right now." Aaron said as he finished the bottle of water and walked away.

Luna was enraged at his statement as her nostrils flared, she was about to chase after him, but Bud held her back.

"The nerve of that guy. Turning down the student body president" She said angrily.

"Well you didn't exactly ask him nicely, you pretty much commanded him." Geo said shielding his face in fear of getting punched.

"He is kind of shy. Maybe Geo should be the one to talk to him." Sonia said.

"Why Should I do it?" Geo asked.

"Because you were once a shy kid and you're not invasive like Zach, bossy like Bud, commanding like Luna, and you're not a girl." Omega-Xis said through the Hunter.

Luna gave Omega-Xis a stare. "He's not wrong, and guys do get along with other guys." Sonia said; causing Luna to calm down a little bit. Geo realized that it was up to him and he reluctantly accepted the task from his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend came and Aaron was at Spica Mall wandering around. Geo had been following him attempting to find a time to strike up a conversation. Aaron stopped at the food court to get something to eat; Geo saw this as an opportunity to talk to Aaron.

"Can I buy you lunch?" Geo asked nervously.

"No thanks, but I'll buy you lunch if you want to talk." Aaron said.

 _Man this guy can see right through me Geo thought to himself._

Geo agreed as the cashier took their order. After Aaron paid for the food, they found a table and sat down.

Aaron began speaking, "I already know that you're going to ask to see my wizard, and I know your friends put you up to this. I also know that Luna isn't going to stop until she sees it, so get your friends and meet me by the river." Geo nodded his head in understanding and the two finished their food. They talked for a little bit about school and hobbies and they parted ways.

It was late in the afternoon when Geo showed up to the river with his friends. Aaron was sitting on the grass looking up at the sky when he noticed the group approaching him; Aaron stood up and walked over to them.

Aaron began speaking "Okay let's get this over with. Come on out Stalker." Just then the black panther like figure materialized. The wizard let out a loud roar as the sun reflected off of his claws and armor. The group stood there in awe examining Aaron's wizard. Even Omega-Xis and Lyra came out to look at him.

"Where'd you get him?" Zach asked.

"I made him myself." Aaron told him.

"Aaron is my partner and I know he would do anything for me. And I would do the same for him." Stalker said in his deep voice.

Aaron concluded the little presentation as he recalled Stalker and left the group.

After Aaron walked away, Geo received a message on his Hunter from WAZA it was his father telling him that not much has been dug up on NightCat, but he should keep his eyes out because he can be dangerous. Geo thanked his father for the notification as he, Sonia, and Bud thought of ways to lure him out.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron sat in his room talking with Stalker.

"Want to do some training?" Stalker asked.

"Let's do it." Aaron said wave changing in to NightCat. "So I've been hearing about WAZA having a list of top secret battle cards, how about we take a look." Aaron told Stalker.

"Are we going to take any cards?" Stalker asked.

"No, we are going to retrieve the list and find them on our own; we only take what we need. Remember we don't want to attract too much attention." Aaron told his wizard.

Aaron turned in to his cat form and began sprinting through the Astro Wave to WAZA. Aaron navigated his way to the main computer where just as he began extracting the file the alarms were blaring and security wizards began to show up. Aaron smirked as he pulled out his sword and fed it a sync-hook card. For each of the wizards he slashed ten more fell just like it. Aaron continued to slash the wizards until the file transfer finished and he bolted to the Astro Wave.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron stood up when he got to the Astro Wave with his blood pumping and his heart racing. These battles were exhilarating and the smile on his face as he held the list showed it. Aaron's smile soon disappeared when a figure stood before him.

"So you're NightCat." The boy who Aaron quickly recognized as Megaman said.

Aaron nodded his head yes as he drew his sword.

"Be careful kid." Omega-Xis told his partner.

"So are you ready for a real fight?" Stalker asked through the helmet. Aaron nodded his head as he held the sword in his hand.

Geo fed his buster a cannon card and began firing at Aaron. Aaron dodged the attacks as he slid a wide wave card in to his sword and he released a wave that Geo barely avoided. Aaron wasn't finished he slid a shuriken card in to his sword and he threw it at Geo who got hit by the spinning sword. Geo threw a grenade at him which hit Aaron. Geo took the opportunity to finalize and he activated his black ace program. Aaron stood up on all fours and leapt at Geo. Aaron slashed through Geo's chest plate as the black ace form ended. Aaron stood over Geo holding a dagger up to his neck.

"Don't mess with me." Aaron said storing the dagger and running off.

"So that was NightCat." Geo said to himself.

"What surprised me was that he didn't finish us off." Omega-Xis said. Geo agreed as he kept wondering why NightCat didn't delete him.

Aaron made his way back home exhausted from the fight he just had.

"It was honorable to spare him." Stalker said.

"I didn't do it to be honorable; I did it because I am not a murderer. Also killing a hero like that would attract way too much attention and it would register me as a villain. The way I see it together we are neither good nor bad; we do what is best for us, and making sure that Megaman doesn't bother us is what's best for us. " Aaron told Stalker. Aaron then went to sleep exhausted from the fight he had with Megaman.


	8. Chapter 8

Geo was talking with his friends about the encounter with NightCat.

"He didn't delete me when he had the chance; it makes me think that he isn't all bad" Geo told his friends.

"Maybe next time you should coordinate with us, so you don't get yourself in to that kind of danger." Sonia said with a worried look on her face.

"I got the alert, and I didn't have time to notify you guys so I decided to check it out myself." Geo told his friend apologetically.

"What was weirder is that he only took the list of cards when the actual cards were being stored in the same computer. He only took a list of cards and he didn't kill me when he had the chance; clearly this guy can't be all bad." Geo said. Everyone else seemed to agree with him. Sonia suggested that they try to find NightCat and see what he's up to.

"The way I see it he's a thief and a threat to our safety and he should be punished." Luna said in a commanding tone.

"Well from what he's taken in the past it seems that he does not seek valuables, he seeks information." Sonia told the group.

"So wherever important data is being stored is where he'll most likely strike next." Geo said. The group took this idea and began formulating a plan. Geo then realized what NightCat would try to steal next.

"He's going to take the universal wave road map!" Geo exclaimed. The group of friends then began planning.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron was in the Satella Police's main computer system; as he took the universal wave road map no alarm went off. Aaron was surprised but he shrugged it off as he made his way to the Astro Wave. Yet again he saw Megaman standing there; this time it looked like he was waiting for him. Aaron drew his sword.

"I thought I told you not to mess with me." Aaron said.

"Well we don't always listen." Omega-Xis said.

Aaron rushed at Geo and slashed him with the sword. Geo cringed in pain. Aaron smirked and put the sword away.

"Just leave me alone." Aaron told Megaman. Aaron was ready to start running off again, but before he could he was rammed by a bull that Geo recognized as Bud as Taurus Fire. Aaron stood up and brushed himself off, but before he could recollect himself a set of guitar strings latched on to him and sent tiny electric waves at him. Aaron collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"Good work guys. Let's get him back to the Satella Police" Geo said standing up and looking at NightCat who was passed out on the ground. The group grabbed NightCat and transed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron woke up in a bedroom. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and he was lying in a bed. Aaron groaned in pain as he tried to get up. Just as he started moving a Satella Police officer walked in to the room and tossed him his clothes.

"Get dressed and follow the officer waiting outside when you're ready." The officer told him.

"Where am I? Where's Stalker? What do you guys want?" Aaron asked a little panicked.

"You're in a guest room in the Satella Police station, your Hunter is with our security team, and you'll see soon enough." The officer stated coldly. The officer then walked out of the room.

Aaron got dressed; they seemed to have washed his clothes while he was asleep. Aaron told the officer outside that he was ready. The officer escorted Aaron to a plain room with a metal table and a few chairs; he instructed Aaron to take a seat. Aaron waited for about five minutes until three people walked in to the room. The first was a short woman who looked fairly old. The next was a man who was fairly aged; he had a very thick grey mustache. The third was a man with long black hair; he wore a jacket with the Satella Police emblem on it. He was eating a mega snack.

The short woman introduced herself, "My name is Dr. Goodall, and I am the chief scientist at WAZA." The older man introduced himself as the commander of WAZA, and the younger man introduced himself as Ace, he was a special forces commander for the Satella Police. Dr. Goodall motioned for the two men to leave the room.

Once they left she began speaking, "Did you sleep well dear."

Aaron just stared at her in silence.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked. Aaron couldn't help but nod his head as he heard his stomach growl. Dr. Goodall quickly notified an officer who asked Aaron what he would like to eat. A few moments later the officer came back carrying two cups of coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs. Aaron ate the eggs which had been well prepared. Aaron then pushed the plate away and stared at Dr. Goodall as he drank his coffee. Dr. Goodall sat there calmly sipping her coffee, looking at Aaron. Dr. Goodall finished her coffee as she tried to question Aaron. Aaron just scowled the whole time. She walked out of the room and Ace walked in. Aaron heard her whisper, "Good luck" to Ace as he walked in and took a seat.

The two stared at each other for five minutes, "Where's my Hunter?" Aaron asked scowling. Ace smiled as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out the Hunter. He held it in his hand, and he slid it over to Aaron.

"Stalker, are you okay, did they hurt you?" Aaron asked his wizard with a look of concern.

"I'm fine; they didn't do anything to me." Stalker told him. Aaron stared at Ace ready to lunge at him.

"I swear we didn't do anything to him." Ace said holding his hands up. Aaron relaxed a little as he strapped the Hunter back on to his arm.

"Just so you know this room is designed to prevent wave changes." Ace told him.

I was impressed with your battling. How'd you get in the main computer the first time around? Ace asked.

Aaron then explained his various maneuvers that he used to remotely disable their firewalls, and how he extracted the files. Aaron knew that Ace knew that the second time NightCat broke in to the main computer.

"Okay Aaron, now based on what information I have, you had the opportunity to take all of the top secret battle cards, take the red joker program, and delete Megaman, yet you did none of those things. Based on all that, you clearly aren't a bad kid." Ace said smiling.

"Annnnd?" Aaron asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join my team on the Satella Police." Ace said popping a mega snack in to his mouth.

"Who else is on the team?" Aaron asked. Ace pushed a few buttons on his hunter and a few moments later Geo, Sonia, and Bud walked in to the room.

Aaron pointed at each person as he guessed their wave forms, "So Geo is Megaman, Sonia is Harpnote, and Bud is Taurus Fire." They all nodded their heads.

"Hey Aaron" Geo said smiling. "Sorry about shocking you" Sonia said smiling. "Hope I didn't knock you down too hard" Bud said rubbing the back of his head.

"So Aaron, is NightCat going to join the team?" Ace asked.

"No, but just so you know I am not your enemy and I am not your friend; I will only do what is best for me." Aaron told Ace.

"I respect that, but next time you rob WAZA you will be in serious trouble." Ace said. Aaron was then escorted from the building where they sent him on a wave liner home.

"Keep an eye on him Geo." Ace said.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks passed since the confrontation from the Satella Police; Aaron had been avoiding anyone associated with them, especially Geo and his friends. Aaron was on the wave road in Echo Ridge deleting viruses for his own amusement. Aaron looked down to see Geo staring at him through his visualizer.

"Can we talk?" Geo asked. Aaron reluctantly agreed as he transed out. Aaron made his way over to Geo and they began speaking. Aaron had been spending a lot of time in the Wave world trying to avoid people.

"Aaron, are you aware of this?" Geo asked pulling up a news article. Aaron looked at the picture; it was of NightCat deleting viruses. The article was titled "Wave World's New Bad Boy". Aaron continued reading:

 _A new wave battler has arrived to the wave world. The black suited figure above is the wave warrior who goes by the name NightCat. He has taken the wave world by storm as he has been seen deleting viruses all over. Reports from the Satella Police have noted that he has been caught stealing several pieces of important data from WAZA. The Satella Police commented that no criminal charges have been filed, but when asked to join the Satella Police and work alongside the blue bomber, Megaman he declined._

"Who published this?" Aaron asked.

"No one knows, but that's not the weird part; look at this" Geo said pulling up a sub-article.

 _TV's upcoming star Belle seeks out the Bad Boy NightCat to guest star on her new show "Belle's life" The story of Belle in middle school, hanging out with her friends, shopping, talking about boys, the life of a real girl._

"Ice, Belle's manager published that article." Geo told Aaron.

"I guess I'll do it" Aaron said.

"Really, that doesn't seem like you." Geo said a little shocked.

"Trust me Geo, I know what I'm doing" Aaron said with a small grin on his face.

Aaron walked back home and called out Stalker. Aaron then explained the plan to Stalker who agreed with Aaron. Aaron then went to bed knowing that tomorrow would change his whole life.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Saturday and Aaron was sitting on a wave liner with Geo on their way to WBG Studios. Aaron was going to accept the role on Belle's show, and Geo was going to hang out with Sonia. Aaron was sitting next to Geo, they rode together in silence until they disembarked at WBG Studios.

"So how are you going to get in?" Geo asked pointing to the security wizard and holding up the security clearance the studio had granted him.

Aaron smirked, "Don't worry I'll find a way in." he said staring at Stalker. Geo walked in to the building as Aaron stood outside. The security wizard denied him entry just like Geo said. Aaron went over to some trees where he called out, "Transcode 028 NightCat." Aaron then walked out from behind the trees and walked back over to the security wizard.

"Sorry, no pass, no entry." The wizard told him. Aaron pulled the sword out from its holder and he held it up to the security wizard.

"Either you let me through, or I'll shred you to pieces." Aaron said doing his sword stance. The guard still refused, and Aaron was a man of his word as he slashed the wizard repeatedly. Aaron put the sword in its holder as he got down on all fours and entered the studio. Aaron snuck through the studio on all fours until he found the dressing room labeled, "Belle." Aaron stood up and knocked on the door.

"Just a sec." a girl's voice said. The door slid open and a girl with brown hair, wearing a yellow sundress stood there smiling.

"So you're NightCat." She said blushing slightly. "Let me go get Ice, she's my manager. Make yourself comfortable." She said motioning to a couch. Aaron took a seat as Belle took a seat next to him.

"Ice will come by shortly; I've heard a lot about you, and I definitely didn't think that you would agree to this." Belle said.

"Well I felt like I should embrace some of this publicity." Aaron told her. Just then Ice walked in to the room; she lit up when she saw NightCat sitting there.

"Mr. Cat…" She began until Aaron cut her off and told her to call him NightCat.

"NightCat we are so glad that you agreed to be on the show, once you sign this contract we'll give you a script and we can get started." Ice told him handing him a stack of documents. Aaron reluctantly signed the papers as he was not given the opportunity to see the script before signing.

Just then a receptionist walked in to the room, "I'm just letting everyone know that our security wizard is missing."

"Sorry about that." Aaron said letting out a small grin slip out. Everyone stared at Aaron as they realized how he actually got in to the building. Belle realized why he got the reputation as a bad boy; he deleted a security wizard that was only doing his job. Aaron read over the script and found that he would be playing a heroic character who would be saving Belle from an army of viruses, but he would flee before she could talk to him.

Aaron rehearsed the lines with Belle and he later played his role in the episode. Ice thanked Aaron for appearing in the episode. Aaron was walking out of the studio when a woman wearing a pantsuit walked up to him and asked if he would like to be interviewed on "Mornings with Michelle," The most popular morning talk show in the country. Aaron accepted the offer as she gave him the information. Aaron sprinted off to the wave road where he made his way back home. Aaron was very impressed that his plan was actually working.


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron got up early, showered and got dressed. Aaron then transformed in to NightCat and made his way to WBG Studios. Aaron was given a pass this time as he walked by the security wizard who quivered in fear at the sight of NightCat. A woman then escorted Aaron to a stage where they filmed the show. There were two chairs and the woman instructed Aaron on what he would be doing; he nodded his head in understanding. Just then another woman walked over and introduced herself as Michelle as she shook his hand.

"So glad to have you on the show." She said smiling.

"I promise to make it one of your most memorable shows." NightCat said smiling. A cameraman started motioning to Aaron to go back stage as the show was getting ready to start. Aaron took a look around and noticed several Satella Police officers; Aaron knew that Ace sent them to keep an eye on him. Soon the seats began filing up and the show began.

Michelle walked on to the stage and began the show her usual way.

Michelle started an introduction "Now I know that most of you have noticed all of the Satella Police officers here, and that is because we have a very special guest here. Please welcome the Wave World's latest bad boy, NightCat."

The audience began cheering and clapping as they saw NightCat take a seat next to Michelle.

The applause died down as Michelle began talking, "So NightCat I hear you are quite the bad boy of the wave world, you robbed WAZA twice, and fought against Megaman, yet some say that you have a good side."

"I do what I need to do." Aaron said smiling.

"Now Michelle before the show, I promised that I would make this one of your most memorable shows." Aaron said standing up, and the Satella Police officers readying their weapons.

At that moment, Aaron did one of the most unexpected things possible; he ended his wave change. The audience let out a gasp as they saw the yellow eyed boy standing there, looking directly at the camera. The Satella Police were furious they ran on stage just as Aaron changed back in to NightCat and got down on all fours as he sprinted out of WBG Studios. Aaron had gotten pretty far off when he saw Ace running after him. It was no use Aaron was faster, so Ace performed a wave change as he sped after Aaron as Acid Ace. He eventually caught Aaron and knocked him out with a jet swoop attack.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron woke up in the room that he recognized from the first time the Satella Police brought him in to custody. Aaron got dressed and was escorted to the interrogation room where Ace and the WAZA commander were waiting for him.

"What the hell was that?!" The WAZA commander asked.

"Well if I'm going to be the Wave World's new bad boy I thought I should live up to my reputation. I know that you guys are dealing with a public relations nightmare right now. Also I told you guys to stay off my case and you didn't; you're spies were pathetically concealed. Since when do I have substitutes for all of my teachers for a week?" Aaron smirked.

"We did it because we were worried about you, no parents, and you don't really seem to have figured out your path yet." Ace replied.

Aaron glared at him, "You only did this to protect yourselves; you think I'm a risk to your security and you want to make sure I don't go bad. Guess what? I'm going to walk out of this building right now and you guys are going to leave me alone or I will reveal the identity of everyone in the Echo Ridge area that can wave change. Do I make myself clear?"

"How do you know who can wave change?" the commander asked.

"You may have found out about me stealing from you guys a few times, but I figured out how to not trip the alarms and I stole the list of all people who can wave change." Aaron told him pulling up the list on his Hunter.

"And just so you know I have several copies made, if you do any form of spying or invading my personal business I will release the list. Got it?" Aaron said knowing that he had won. The two men nodded their heads as they allowed Aaron to leave WAZA.


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron was sitting in his room watching the news. He chuckled as the image of himself kept flashing on the screen. He smirked when he saw the WAZA commander repeatedly being interviewed; he looked so nervous that he might sweat his mustache off. Just then Aaron heard a knock at the door, and he went over to answer it. Geo and Sonia were standing there.

"I thought I told you guys to back off." Aaron said ready to close the door, which Sonia blocked with her foot.

"Look can we just talk?" Geo asked. Aaron reluctantly allowed them to come inside. Geo and Sonia looked around; for a boy who lived alone he kept a pretty clean house.

Aaron sat down in an arm chair and began speaking, "Look I don't plan on ratting you guys out as long as you keep your distance."

"We know, Ace told us. We actually came because of a few other things. First, several companies have been coming to WBG Studios looking to recruit you for work; you've become quite the celebrity. Also, Dealer's orbital base has been seen hurdling towards earth, we were hoping you could help us stop it." Sonia told him.

Aaron agreed to help since it was in his best interest to protect the earth. The group wave changed and entered the Astro Wave where they made it to the gate to Dealer's orbital base. Aaron slashed through the gate and the group ran to the main control center. Geo had been here before so he quickly navigated their path to the main console. Once there, Aaron began rewriting the program so that the base would crash in to the ocean and prevent any damage to cities. Aaron finished recoding the console quickly and the group transed out as the base started falling to earth faster. When they got back to Aaron's house Geo and Sonia thanked Aaron for his help as he went inside to get some rest.


	16. Chapter 16

Aaron was walking through Spica Mall; he had been receiving attention from several people as they recognized him as NightCat. Aaron decided to call out Stalker to direct some of the attention away from himself. Aaron and Stalker were talking about what had happened. They smiled at each other as they knew that their plan had gone off without a hitch. Aaron knew that he was no hero, but he was no villain, yet the general public saw him as some sort of hero.

Aaron seemed to be a local celebrity. Weeks passed and Aaron had appeared in several TV commercials, and he received sponsorships from several corporations. Aaron used the money he received to purchase some new technology for his projects. Aaron donated a large majority to the Satella Police as his way of apologizing for the trouble he caused them. They accepted his apology and offered him a spot on their team, but once again Aaron declined. The Satella Police had also stopped spying on Aaron, so he gave them back the list of people who could wave change.

Aaron continued to receive good grades in school. Aaron still spent a majority of his free time in the wave world deleting viruses and honing his skills. Aaron still had a bad boy reputation because of when he was called in to help wave based corporations like WAZA, or the Satella Police; he always seemed to leave a path of destruction in his wake. People thought that he was a hero, and others thought that he was a menace to society.

Geo invited Aaron to hang out with his Sonia, Bud, Zach, and Luna. Aaron agreed, and he made friends with them. Everyone in the group seemed to like Aaron and even though he didn't want to admit it everyone knew that he liked them too. Aaron accepted work from WAZA more frequently, but he refused to permanently be a member of their team.

Aaron did this because he treated it like brotherbands; the more bonds you had the more tied down you are. Aaron did his best to avoid permanent connections because he knew that he only wanted what was best for him and being free was what's best for him. Aaron was primarily self-reliant; others asked him for help, but he never seemed to ask them for help.

 _Aaron knew that he did this because he didn't want to face abandonment like his parents had done to him years ago that's why he spaced himself apart from others. Aaron knew that he was slowly letting Geo and everyone else in to his world though he kind of liked having them around, but he knew there would always be a chance that they would leave him._

Aaron continued to be friends with Geo and everyone else, and they knew that Aaron was one of their best friends and allies even if he didn't want to admit it.


	17. Chapter 17

Aaron was deleting viruses in the Wave World on a Wednesday after school; he was practicing his sword skills as well as his endurance as he relentlessly slashed virus after virus. Aaron finished his training for the day, and he went home where he took a shower. Aaron took his time in the shower in order to relax after a day of intense training. When Aaron finished his shower he dried himself off, put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and sat on the couch. Aaron was relaxing when his Hunter beeped; he had received a call.

"Who is it Stalker?" Aaron asked.

"The number is blocked, and they seem to be bypassing the security" Stalker said as he was cut off and a muffled voice began speaking.

"Aaron, my friend, how are you? Or should I say NightCat" The voice asked.

"I'm not your friend. What the heck do you want, and do you even have a name?" Aaron asked sternly.

"Tsk tsk, rude and impatient what a lovely combination, and for the moment my name is of no importance to you." The voice said sarcastically.

"Just get to the point." Aaron said a little irritated.

"Oh you're no fun, but okay. I am hosting a tournament for the finest wave battlers in the world and I was hoping that you would join."

"Why should I?" Aaron asked with a twinge of curiosity.

"For the extravagant prizes of course, silly." The voice said in a degrading tone.

"Like?" Aaron asked irritated by the way this person was toying with him.

"All will be revealed soon enough. If you are interested please come to the Astro Wave at the coordinates provided on Saturday at eight PM." Just then the call ended and Aaron received an email containing a set of coordinates in the Astro Wave and what appeared to be a ticket. It was colored white and gold.

"Are you going to do it?" Stalker asked.

"It most likely is a trap, and if this guy is a phony I can slash him to pieces. If he's telling the truth we can get stronger and prove our skills to the world. So I guess we will do it." Aaron said smiling at his partner who roared in agreement. It was settled they would enter the tournament.

Aaron and Stalker trained for the next few days and made sure to get plenty of rest for the upcoming tournament. The day had finally come, Aaron and Stalker made sure that they gathered everything that they would need; they made sure that all of their battle cards were organized, and all of Stalker's programs were functioning properly.


	18. Chapter 18

It was 7:50 PM, Aaron made his way to the Astro Wave there was already a large crowd of people gathered there. Aaron recognized a few people; he saw Acid Ace, Megaman, Harpnote, Taurus Fire, Rogue, and several other people. Geo saw Aaron and ran over to him.

"Hey Megaman, I take it you got an invitation?" Aaron asked.

"Yep" He said holding up a white and gold card. Geo and Aaron talked a little, apparently everyone here had been invited. Aaron was surprised to see Rogue, but according to Geo who talked to him earlier, he was only there to make sure this person wasn't using MU technology. Omega-Xis pointed to a few people and identified them as FM-ians who had made their way to earth and found humans to bond with. Some were generally good, and others were criminals in their own right.

Just then the clock struck eight and a gate appeared and the same voice began speaking.

"Welcome one and all, please make your way through the gate and enter the tournament of a lifetime." The voice bellowed.

Everyone walked through the gate; Aaron was a little reluctant, but he walked through it and was blinded by a bright white light. Once the light dissipated, Aaron looked around and found himself in a large banquet hall.

"Please end your wave changes and find your respective seat." The voice bellowed. Everyone complied and ended their wave change; Aaron was curious where they were, considering seconds ago he was in the Wave World. Aaron found his seat at a table next to Rogue whose real name was Solo. Once everyone was seated, a podium appeared and a gate similar to the one earlier appeared behind it. What came out of the gate shocked everyone. Standing at the podium was Sirius.

"I thought I destroyed you!" Geo shouted.

Sirius laughed, "My dear boy, I can not be destroyed. The black hole server is capable of storing countless amounts of data including my own. While yes you did delete me; I was not destroyed my data was only scattered. Over time the data came back together and here I am." He said smiling.

Sirius continued, "Now that that's been taken care of let's get on with the show. You have all been gathered here because you are all respected wave battlers. I want to see who is the best battler of all, and to do that I have organized this tournament. You will all face each other in combat, strategic, and other scenarios to prove your skills and determine the champion. This world is not on earth; it has been generated by me from data stored in the black hole server. All data here goes through me, and I control when and if you can wave change. You will not be deleted unless I say so, and since I'm in such a good mood you will not be deleted while you are here. Tonight will be a celebration to welcome all of you here, tomorrow the tournament will begin."

Just then Sirius rotated his satellite dishes and the tables filled with food. Everyone began eating and talking about the tournament. Aaron piled his plate high with food and ate; all of the food was delicious and perfectly prepared. Aaron was worried about Sirius being in charge of this tournament, but he decided that it would be in his best interest and Stalker's to wait to take action. Once everyone finished their dinner, Sirius materialized several wizards which were instructed to escort everyone to their rooms.

Aaron entered his room; it seemed to match his wave form. There were several swords on the walls and the floor had a panther skin rug. Aaron walked in to the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for bed. He opened the dresser and found clothes that were his size as well as his style. Aaron changed in to a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt that said "NightCat" in the upper right corner. Aaron laid down in the bed which was incredibly comfortable.

Aaron called Stalker from his Hunter, "For an evil psychopath, Sirius sure knows how to treat his guests." Aaron told his partner.

"I'll say, and he has great taste in furniture." Stalker said laying down on the rug and purring.

Aaron and Stalker talked for a little while; it seemed that in this world Stalker did not need to be near or in the Hunter, he could move around freely. Aaron continued to think about why Sirius would organize this tournament, but he eventually stopped thinking about it and fell asleep knowing that he would have a big day tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Aaron woke up to a speaker materializing in his room repeating "PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DINING HALL."

Aaron groaned as he got out of bed and got dressed; he had slept very well, better than in his own house. Aaron made his way to the dining hall where a plate of eggs was set in front of him. Aaron ate the food along with everyone else who made their way to the dining hall progressively. After everyone finished eating, Sirius made his way to the podium.

"The matchups for today have been scheduled please take a look at the board to see your foe. Today's matches will start in one hour exactly. Failure to show up on time will result in automatic forfeit. That is all." Sirius said. After his speech, he quickly vanished. Aaron looked at the board, he would be fighting Bud. Aaron cringed when he saw the matchup, but he didn't exactly like Bud. Bud on the other hand was shaking, and actually stopped eating when he saw that he had to fight Aaron. Everyone else was matched against fighters who Aaron had never heard of. Geo, Sonia, and Ace ran over to Aaron and Bud. Aaron told them he was fine, and they immediately began comforting Bud who was too nervous to eat.

The time had come and everyone made their way to a large arena where Sirius sat in a throne smiling. Everyone else in the group finished their matches and won. It was now time for Aaron's match against Bud. Aaron stood in the arena and called out, "Transcode 028 NightCat."

Aaron then transformed in to the panther-like, blade wielding mercenary, NightCat. Bud also performed a wave change as he became the raging bull, Taurus Fire. Aaron pulled out his sword and Bud planted his feet in the ground as Sirius called out, "Let the battle between Taurus Fire and NightCat begin!"

Bud rushed at Aaron and knocked him over. Aaron stood back up while Bud began preparing another charge attack. Aaron barely dodged his attacks; Bud was relentlessly charging and spewing flames at Aaron. Aaron then realized Bud's weakness as he reached for a battle card; he fed a Red Ink card in to his sword. The blade instantly turned red, and Aaron flaunted it at Bud who began charging at him in return. As Bud charged, Aaron readied his sword stance as the blade pierced directly through Bud's armor. Aaron didn't stop there, he let Bud fall to the ground and he got on all fours and pounced on Bud. Aaron then rapidly clawed Bud until he was too weak to maintain his wave change. Aaron picked up his sword and put it back in his holder; he then ended his wave change.

"We have a winner!" Sirius said excitedly. Aaron felt bad for Bud, but he did what he had to; he needed to win, and he would stop at nothing to win. Aaron knew that he was ruthless to use the color red against Bud, and relentlessly attacking him was a bit excessive, but Aaron felt something come over him as he fought Bud.

"Good match, Aaron" Bud said smiling as everyone else ran over to help Bud up.

"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to prove something." Aaron said scowling and walking away.

"I wonder what his problem is." Geo said.

"Well Aaron is a pretty mysterious guy, and he isn't exactly our friend." Sonia said.

"Just keep an eye on him, and Sirius." Ace said.

The remaining battles concluded, and everyone went to their rooms to rest and get ready for dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was sitting in the dining hall conversing and waiting for Sirius to start dinner. Just then, a gate opened and Sirius walked out of it, and everyone immediately settled down as he began speaking.

"Will the losers from today's matches please make their way to the stage." He said calmly. Bud groaned as he walked up to the stage in shame. Once they all were on the stage, Sirius instructed them to wave change. Once they all wave changed, Sirius snapped his fingers and they all disappeared; what remained were battle cards floating in mid-air. With a wave of his hand, the battle cards flew in to the audience. Aaron caught the card thrown at him, and he looked at it.

"This is Taurus Fire!" he exclaimed.

"What'd you do to our friends!?" Geos asked holding up the battle card that he was given.

Sirius chuckled, "My dear boy, these are your fabulous prizes, the power of those you have defeated in battle, and as the tournament progresses you will collect all of the cards that your foes have previously collected. By the end of this tournament, only one will remain and they will be the strongest wave battler of all, and I will personally grant a wish to the winner of the tournament. It is too late to back out now, and leaving or should I say attempting to leave, will result in immediate deletion." Sirius said with a maniacal grin.

Geo cringed as he looked at the battle card that he was holding; he felt bad for the person trapped inside of it. Aaron looked at his battle card; he knew that he would probably have to use it in order to win the tournament. The stakes were even higher now, and Aaron was not going to back down; he would win this tournament at all costs. This was not about the prizes; it was about proving that he was the best wave battler.

After dinner, everyone went back to their rooms and got ready for bed; most of them were still mortified that they may be turned in to battle cards. Aaron heard a knock at his door and Geo walked in.

"Sorry for barging in like this, but can we talk?" Geo asked.

"Look Geo, I know that you're worried about Bud, but I'm not giving the card to you. I'm going to need it to win this tournament, and you will need yours." Aaron said calmly as he got dressed for bed.

"But what if…" Geo began, but was cut off by Aaron.

"Geo, there are no buts here. I am not your friend in this tournament, I am your enemy. Plus, I don't even think that we were friends before the tournament, so why don't you leave before I make use of the décor." Aaron said motioning to the sword hanging on the wall. Geo left the room reluctantly knowing that Aaron would not be giving him the battle card. Geo went back to his room and went to sleep.

Stalker materialized from Aaron's Hunter, "That wasn't very nice, but you were smart not to give up the card." Stalker said calmly.

"This tournament isn't a place to have friends, we can't go soft now." Aaron said clenching his fist. Stalker nodded his head in agreement, and he retreated to the Hunter to rest. Aaron went to bed knowing that the tournament was not going to slow down for him.


	21. Chapter 21

The tournament continued the next day with several skill based challenges. Geo won his match, it was in target practice. Ace's match was a race; he won easily with a jet swoop attack. It was now time for Aaron's match; it was a climbing race.

"The first to ring the bell will win." Sirius said as a bell appeared at the top of the wall.

Aaron had to race against a virus-human hybrid; he seemed to be merged with an Acorn Bomber. Sirius commenced the match, and Aaron protruded his claws, so that he could get a better grip on the wall. Aaron was climbing, but he was slightly behind the hybrid. The wave hybrid then made things worse as he blew up the wall below him with several acorn bombs; Aaron was stranded now.

Aaron reached for a battle card and pulled out a Skull Arrow card; he fed it in to his sword which quickly turned in to a bow and arrow. Aaron aimed the arrow at the bell, and he drew back the arrow with all of his strength and released it; the arrow hit the bell and a loud ring went off.

The rock wall disappeared as Sirius said, "We have a winner!"

"No fair, he cheated" the other boy said.

"All he said was that the first person to ring the bell wins." Aaron said stowing his sword.

"Aaron is right, and he did what it takes to win." Sirius said waving his arm and turning the boy in to a battle card; that card and the one that he won previously flew at Aaron who caught them and smiled proudly at his victory.

Sonia's battle was up next; she had to fight Rogue in combat. Sonia transformed in to Harpnote and played a note from her guitar. Solo turned in to Rogue and Laplace transformed in to Rogue's terrifying blade of destruction.

Sonia kept trying to latch her guitar strings on to Rogue, but along with his speed and MU shield he was unbeatable. Rogue made quick work of Sonia as she fell to the ground, and Sirius turned her in to a battle card. Rogue picked up the card and muttered, "Worthless trash."

Geo heard him and ran over to him ready to fight.

"Now now Geo, impatient aren't we? If you want to fight Rogue that much, how about we have a little grudge match?" Sirius chuckled. Geo nodded his head, and Rogue nodded his head. Sirius said that the match would be held in one hour, and normal tournament rules would apply.

The time came, and Geo stood in the arena as Megaman, and Rogue stood there holding his sword.

"I have a quick announcement. This match will have a bonus prize." Sirius said holding up a battle card with Acid Ace on it. "I caught him snooping around, but I guess I can't really blame him. I never was popular with the police." Sirius said sarcastically.

Geo knew that he had to win this battle now; Ace and Sonia were on the line. Rogue lunged at Geo and slashed him directly with his sword. Geo cringed as he stood back up; he fed Mega a drill arm card and charged at Rogue. Rogue's shield shattered and he writhed in agony as the drill pierced his armor. Geo didn't stop there; he was furious with the way Rogue disrespected his friends. Geo fed Mega one of the battle cards that he had won in battle; Geo erupted in black flames and charged at Rogue. Geo let out a blood curdling scream and Rogue collapsed to the ground engulfed in the black fire; Rogue was defeated.

"Wow Geo, what a dark side." Sirius said with a menacing smile as he turned Rogue in to a battle card and gave it as well as the others to Geo. Geo felt bad about what he did; that card had so much power, but he felt bad for the people he harmed using its power.

"Tomorrow the tournament shall conclude. Please get some rest for tomorrow." Sirius said smiling evilly.


	22. Chapter 22

The final day of the tournament had arrived; everyone was in their wave form standing in the arena. Sirius announced that this match would be a battle royale and would end when only one remained. The match began and everyone was fighting relentlessly. Aaron slashed enemy after enemy, but he didn't see the person attacking him from behind.

"Watch out Aaron!" Geo shouted as he shot the guy about to defeat Aaron.

"Why'd you do that? We're enemies." Aaron said scowling.

"I feel that we need to look out for each other." Geo said. Aaron ran off and continued slashing enemies. Geo sighed knowing that Aaron wouldn't help him. Aaron continued defeating people until only he and Geo were left; Geo just stood there and stared at Aaron.

"Don't just stand there, fight me!" Aaron shouted swinging his sword.

"No, I forfeit." Geo said. As soon as he said that, Sirius turned him in to a battle card and handed it to Aaron.

"Congratulations, you have won the tournament. What is your one wish?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Aaron was enraged that Geo could give up like that; Aaron wanted a real fight from him. "I want you to turn all the battle cards back to normal and send all of us home." Aaron said scowling. Sirius nodded his head and rotated his satellite dishes.

Aaron opened his eyes and found himself back in Echo Ridge.

"Thanks for saving us Aaron." Geo said.

"I only saved you because you saved me. I repay my debts." Aaron said walking away, but not before punching Geo in the gut. "That's for being a coward." Aaron said.

"I guess he's not all bad." Sonia said helping Geo up and hugging him; she was relieved that they were all safe.

"Let's go get something to eat." Bud said smiling. Geo and Sonia laughed; they were glad that everything was returning to normal.


	23. Chapter 23

Aaron was sitting in the Satella Police station being questioned about what had happened with Sirius.

"I won the tournament and was given one wish. I chose to have everyone sent back home." Aaron said to the chief.

"Why though? It isn't in your character to save people when the reward on the line is so great." The chief asked.

"Geo saved me from losing the match, and when we were the only ones left he forfeited. I repay my debts, and I never did get my fight against Geo." Aaron said. The chief thanked Aaron for saving everyone and had Aaron fill out a few forms. Aaron left the station and went back home.

Aaron then went to Spica Mall to relax. He walked around, had something to eat, and signed some autographs for a few fans. Aaron then got a call on his Hunter; it was the Satella Police calling him in to do some work for them.

Aaron told them that he would not be coming in and they he was not part of their little team. They were not amused, and before they could say anything else Aaron hung up. Aaron continued to hang out in the mall relaxing, until he noticed the people following him; they were clearly Satella Police officers that were undercover. Aaron broke in to a sprint and hid behind a cardboard cutout.

"Transcode 028 NightCat." Aaron whispered in to his Hunter as he transformed in to NightCat. Aaron jumped out from behind the cutout and called out to the police officers.

"Hello, Officers, I like the new uniforms." Aaron said sarcastically. "And if you want me to come with you, you'll have to cuff me." Aaron said drawing his sword. The Satella Police officers pulled out their Hunters and several police wizards materialized.

"Stalker, how about we show them those old tricks don't work?" Aaron asked.

"Let's do it." Stalker said roaring with energy. Aaron fed his sword a Sync Hook card and began slashing through the wizards who materialized as fast as Aaron deleted them. Aaron continued slashing the wizards until he drew bored.

"Stalker, ready to go home?" Aaron asked his partner.

"I've had my fun." He said. Aaron then placed a Flash Strike card in to his sword and swung the blade which released a wave of blinding light. Aaron took this time to make his escape as he found the wave station and was about to make his way on to the wave road. The wave road was being barricaded by several police wizards; Aaron was surrounded on both sides, and before he could swing his sword he was hit with a jamming ray which forced him to end his wave change. One of the wizards then hit Aaron with another ray that made him go unconscious.


	24. Chapter 24

Aaron woke up in a bedroom in the Satella Police station. As usual, a police officer walked in to the room, tossed him his clothes, and told him to get dressed.

"No good morning, no welcome back Mr. Cat?" Aaron asked sarcastically. The officer just scowled and walked out of the room. Aaron got dressed and found his Hunter; Aaron was then escorted to an interrogation room where Ace was sitting.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Aaron joked as he took a seat. Ace just stared at him.

"Look, I'm not part of your little team, so why can't you guys just back off?" Aaron asked standing up.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you're not here because of that." Ace said calmly. "You're here because I wanted to personally thank you for saving my skin." He said.

"You didn't need to knock me out for that." Aaron said scowling.

"I know that. Don't tell the chief, but I think it's funny when you give them hell. It keeps things interesting around here. You think I want to be trapped at a desk pushing papers all day?" Ace said smiling as he popped a mega snack in his mouth. Aaron just scowled, collected his things, and went home to rest.

"I wish he would come around." Ace sighed to himself. Ace knew that Aaron had great potential; he built his own wave change when WAZA required a whole team of scientists to do it.

Aaron got home and called out Stalker. "I think it's time for an upgrade" Aaron told his wizard.

"What were you thinking?" Stalker asked with curiosity.

"I think we need to create a trump card, our final form." Aaron told his wizard. Stalker grew more excited and intrigued as Aaron told him the plan.

"Just so you know it could hurt, both of us." Aaron said.

"If you can take it, I can take it." Stalker said letting out a roar showing his acceptance. It was settled, NightCat would be getting a final form; Aaron then got to work designing the program that would give him his new power.


	25. Chapter 25

After weeks of labor, the program had been completed. Aaron smiled as he downloaded the program to a battle card and held it up. The card was black and had two yellow cat eyes on it which glistened.

"Are you ready for this?" Aaron asked his partner with a nervous tone as he showed him the battle card.

"I'm ready." Stalker said.

"Transcode 028 NightCat." Aaron called out as he merged with Stalker and became NightCat. Aaron cleared out a large space in his living room as he got ready to use the card. Aaron fed the card in to his sword, and the sword instantly began glowing as did Aaron's armor. Aaron was surrounded by a yellow aura and instead of having one sword he had two; the claws on his hands seemed to be longer, and he felt a lot faster as he walked around. Aaron got down on all fours and felt his teeth become razor sharp.

Aaron saw a virus and rushed at it; he was a lot faster and his primal instincts seemed to come out as he violently slashed the virus with his razor sharp claws. After deleting the first virus, Aaron felt something come over him as he scanned the area for more viruses and violently attacked all of them; his claws as well as his new teeth were too much for the viruses to handle as Aaron deleted them with incredible speed.

Aaron felt like he had lost control, all he wanted to do was slash virus after virus. Aaron groaned in agony as he grew exhausted after slashing several more viruses, yet he felt the need to slash more viruses.

"We need to trans out." Stalker said in to the helmet.

"I know, but I can't help it. I have the urge to keep deleting viruses." Aaron said as he let out a primal roar.

"Just hang in there, I'll get us out." Stalker said as he felt the pain that Aaron was feeling as well as the primal urges that seemed to have taken over Aaron. Stalker roared as he forced them to trans out, and Aaron sighed a breath of relief as he knew that they were safe.

"I guess we know the power of that card now." Stalker said.

"Yeah, it makes me go crazy with power and then I go on a crazy bloodlust fueled deleting spree." Aaron said as he groaned from exhaustion.

"The power is incredible though." Stalker said. Aaron admitted that it was true, but if he didn't use the power sparingly then he could hurt others and possibly himself. Stalker agreed with Aaron, but they both knew that they would use the power at times.

"Ace will think twice before messing with us." Aaron said as he stared at the card.

"We'll be unstoppable against him." Stalker said roaring with satisfaction.

"Just make sure to keep me in check." Aaron told Stalker as he let out a loud yawn. Stalker agreed as he almost saw his partner lose complete control and harm himself; he knew that if he couldn't keep Aaron in control then NightCat would terrorize the wave world.

"We also need to make sure that we keep this from Geo and the others. In case they try to take away our new power." Aaron said to his partner who nodded his head. Aaron then went to bed because he was exhausted from his injuries. Aaron and Stalker knew that they would find out about the new power eventually, but right now it was best to make sure that they didn't find out about it until the time was right.


	26. Chapter 26

Aaron was at an underground chip shop in the wave world looking for some new battle cards. While they had the biggest selection of chips and the best deals in the wave world, it was not the most legal place to be, yet people went. Aaron was browsing through some battle cards when someone tapped him on the shoulder; it was Megaman.

"What do you want?" Aaron said as he continued browsing through chips.

"I just want to talk. We're worried about you." Geo said.

Aaron grew irritated. "I don't need to talk to you. I'm fine. Now why don't you go home before I use you to test the merchandise." Aaron said angrily as he returned to browsing through the chips.

"Just leave him be kid." Omega-Xis said growling slightly.

"Listen to him, Geo." Aaron said still focused on the chips.

"No! Aaron I want to help you. Everyone wants to help you, but we can't if you won't talk to us." Geo said in anger.

"I don't need your help." Aaron said facing Geo with his fists clenched. Before Geo could say anything else, Aaron got on all fours and ran off.

"I'm still worried about him." Geo sighed to himself.

"Maybe he just needs to be alone. Like you when you were all alone." Omega-Xis said bringing up Geo's past self. Geo let out another sigh, but he still thought that there was something wrong with Aaron.

A few weeks passed, and Aaron had not been seen in school; this irritated Luna a lot. "Where is he? First he pulls all those stunts now he's not in school. That boy has crossed a line!" Luna exclaimed in anger. "Geo, you're going to go check on him after school."

"Why me?" Geo asked nervously.

"Because you can actually talk to him, and you can defend yourself against him." Luna said.

"Fine, I'll go. Let me just call Ace." Geo said as he pulled out his Hunter.

"I'm coming too." Sonia said holding Geo's shoulder.

Aaron was in a wave world environment that he had designed to practice his battling. Currently he was fighting against several viruses trying to master the power of the Primal Card, the name that he had given to his new power.

"I think we're getting the hang of it. We just can't use it for too long." Aaron said to his partner as they continued practicing with the card.

Geo, Ace, and Sonia were in Aaron's house looking for him; Ace was the one who broke in to Aaron's house through the wave world. Geo went in to Aaron's room and saw a notebook sitting on the table. Instinctively, Geo began flipping through the pages of the notebook until he came across something of interest.

"Hey guys, I think you might want to check this out." Geo said as he held the notebook up for them to see. It was a design for a modified program for NightCat's wave form.

"This could be dangerous. You think he finished it?" Ace asked.

"It's hard to say. For all we know he could already have it." Geo said.

"We better find him before he hurts someone or himself." Sonia said with a worried look on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

Aaron was still practicing his battling when he heard his Hunter beep; it was a security alert that someone was in his room.

"Let's put our practice to use." Aaron said to Stalker who agreed as they transed out. Geo, Ace, and Sonia were still searching Aaron's room when he exited the computer in his room. Aaron immediately saw Geo, Sonia, and Ace who stood in his room, slightly scared by Aaron's sudden appearance.

"Get out of my room." Aaron said clenching his fist.

"So did you finish this?" Ace asked holding up the notebook; Aaron immediately snatched it from him.

"Get out now!" Aaron shouted as Stalker materialized from his Hunter.

Geo had a nervous expression on his face, but he planted his feet firmly. "Aaron we don't want to fight you. We want to help you." Geo said holding his Hunter in his hand.

"I know what you want to do. All you want to do is help yourselves. You see me as a threat to your security and you always have. Guess what? I'm done playing by your rules." Aaron finished his sentence as he pulled out his Hunter.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Aaron asked as he held up the battle card with the pair of eyes on it. Geo and the others stood there in shock as they stared at the card.

"Transcode 028 NightCat." Aaron called out as he transformed in to the panther-like warrior; Aaron then shot up to the wave world in an attempt to escape. Geo and the others did the same in order to chase after Aaron. Aaron was running through the wave world as fast as he could, but he eventually found himself cornered by Megaman, Harpnote, and Acid Ace.

"There's nowhere to run, Aaron." Ace said as he and the others surrounded Aaron. Aaron refused to give up that easily; he pulled out his sword and fed it a few battle cards and then began swinging at them. Aaron managed to land a few good hits, but he was no match for all three of them against him; he then found himself clutching his chest and resting on one knee.

"Aaron let us help you." Megaman said extending his arm to Aaron.

Aaron managed to stand himself up and he looked Geo directly in the eye. "I'm not coming with you, and I'm not even close to being finished with this fight." Aaron said as he pulled out the Primal Card.

"Aaron, don't do it. You're in no state to be fighting like this." Ace called out to Aaron who was breathing heavily and clutching his chest.

"I'm not coming with you. Now leave me alone!" Aaron shouted as he activated the Primal Card. Aaron writhed in agony as the power took hold; he then got down on all fours and roared. Aaron lunged at Geo and knocked him to the ground, and he did the same thing to Ace as he ran his claw through Ace's armor.

Aaron was about to lunge at Harpnote, but something hit him and knocked him down; he turned around and saw Geo in his Red Joker form. Aaron cringed at the blast of crimson, but he stood up and pulled out both of his swords; Aaron rushed at Geo swinging both swords. Geo was fast, but Aaron was faster, and he slashed Geo repeatedly until he was too weak to hold his Red Joker form.

Aaron stowed his swords; he was in a great deal of pain from the fighting and the power of the Primal Card. Aaron writhed in agony as he screamed. He got down on all fours and dashed off.

Geo and the others stood up and recollected themselves. "Should we go after him?" Sonia asked rubbing her head.

"He's too volatile in this state for us to go after him." Ace responded.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." Geo sighed as they all transed out.


	28. Chapter 28

Aaron was running; he had already gotten pretty far with his increased speed and the fact that he was travelling on the wave road, the fastest form of transportation in the world. Aaron was running with no clear destination in mind, and he was in a great deal of pain from his battle injuries and the overwhelming power of the Primal Card.

Aaron looked down from the wave road and saw a large mountain range with a small village and several caves; it was snowing outside. Aaron knew that the Satella Police would probably be looking for him by now, and the caves seemed like a good place to hide, so Aaron leapt from the wave road and landed at the entrance to one of the caves. Aaron walked in to the cave and roared in pain as several waves of noise were released from him.

"I think I over did it." Aaron mumbled as he collapsed and his wave change was forced to end.

Stalker immediately materialized from Aaron's Hunter. "You okay buddy?" He asked rubbing Aaron with his paw and getting little response.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Aaron mumbled as he passed out due to exhaustion. Stalker hated when Aaron said things like that because it usually meant that Aaron was not fine. Stalker put his paw on Aaron's forehead; it was hot.

"The kid has a fever. I need to get him some help whether he wants it or not." Stalker thought lifting Aaron on to his back who was still unconscious. Stalker cared deeply for his partner, and he was going to make sure that Aaron would be okay. Aaron would have done the same for Stalker; Aaron always put Stalker before himself even when Aaron's life was on the line.

Stalker carried Aaron on his back until he got to the village. People wearing long fur cloaks stared at Stalker as he walked to the center of the village and roared to get their attention. He laid Aaron down in the snow and retreated in to Aaron's Hunter tired from the long trek. Several people then crowded around Aaron; all of them seemed to be intrigued by this mysterious outsider appearing in their village.

Someone cleared their way through the crowd and gave a few commands to a few people, and Aaron was carried off by several of the villagers; Stalker remained vigilant through Aaron's hunter because he was unsure of what they might do to Aaron.


	29. Chapter 29

Aaron woke up in a room lying on a floor mat bed in nothing but his boxers. Aaron looked around and saw his Hunter sitting next to him. Aaron tried to stand up, but he had no luck; his body was sore and covered in cuts and bruises from being strained by the Primal Card.

Stalker heard his partner moving and he materialized from the Hunter. "What happened?" Aaron asked rubbing his head; he had a headache, and he was sweating.

"You were in pretty bad shape when you ended your wave change, so I brought you to this village to get you some help." Stalker said putting his paw to Aaron's forehead which was still very hot. Aaron coughed a little bit showing that he had a little bit more than a fever.

"Where the heck are we?" Aaron asked looking at his surroundings.

"My house." A voice said. Aaron looked at the source of the voice. Standing there was a girl about Aaron's age; she had light blue hair that was a pixie cut, and her eyes matched her hair. She was fair-skinned and wore a short, light pink dress. She walked over to Aaron and kneeled beside him.

Aaron tried to sit up, but the girl pushed him back down on to the mat. "Save your strength. You have a high fever and are in no shape to be moving around. Just relax." She said in a soothing voice as she laid a cool cloth on Aaron's forehead.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Stalker said retreating in to Aaron's Hunter.

"I like your friend." The girl giggled slightly.

"That's my partner, Stalker. Oh, and I'm Aaron." He told her. "So, what's your name? Considering that you undressed me I think I should know." Aaron said.

The girl blushed a little. "Crystal. After you rest a little longer, I'll take you out to meet the people of my village. So how'd you get here?" She asked.

"I don't think you'd want to know." Aaron said letting out a loud sigh.

"Try me." She said running her fingers through Aaron's hair.

Aaron decided that since she was taking care of him he might as well tell her why he was here. "Have you heard of EM wave change?" The girl nodded her head. "Well Stalker and I can EM wave change. I designed Stalker myself, and we're partners, but recently I did a few things that irritated the Satella Police."

"Like crime?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing too serious. They consider me a danger, and when I don't do exactly what they say or if I keep out of their sight, they usually try to take me in to custody. Recently, I designed a new power for Stalker and I to use, but the Satella Police thought it made me a bigger threat to them, so they tried to hunt me down again. The power puts physical strain on my body, and when I was running from them I used it and lost control. That's how I ended up here and like this." Aaron said motioning to his cuts and bruises. "They're probably coming for me now. I'm sorry in advance if I get you in to any trouble."

"Well before they come for you, I still want to show you around my village." Crystal said smiling at Aaron who smiled back. Crystal brought Aaron some food, but he was too tired to eat, and he quickly fell asleep. Crystal left the room, so that Aaron could get some rest.


	30. Chapter 30

Aaron's fever eventually broke, and he was able to move around again. Crystal had been taking care of him, but she did not want to tell him about her village; she wanted him to see it. She only told him the name of the village, Winterus. She had washed Aaron's clothes for him. Aaron was sitting in the room that he had been sleeping in and Crystal walked in and tossed him a fur cloak. "Put this on or you'll freeze." She said draping herself in a cloak similar to Aaron's except her cloak was lighter; Aaron assumed it was because she was used to the cold.

Aaron looked around nervously as they exited Crystal's house; Aaron feared that the Satella Police were looking for him. Crystal held his hand as they walked. Once they got to the village square, Aaron was shocked at what he saw; there were viruses wandering freely in the real world.

Crystal saw Aaron's astonishment and giggled. "This is what I wanted to show you. My people are gifted with the ability to communicate with viruses. Instead of deleting viruses, we live together in harmony helping each other and playing together. Some of us can even wave change with them. Want to see?" Crystal asked holding up her Hunter VG. Aaron nodded his head.

Crystal smiled as she called out, "Transcode 091 Snow Princess" and she changed form. Her hair was now snow white with several light blue ribbons in it, her outfit was a short, sparkling, light blue dress that matched the ribbons as did her eyes. In her hand was a silver wand with a blue sphere resting on top. She also had silver bracelets on her arms and on one of her arms was her Hunter VG.

"What kind of virus did you merge with?" Aaron asked as he was astonished by her beauty.

Just then a creature materialized from her Hunter. The virus was a solid white figure that had many feminine features. It was wearing what appeared to be a dress as it hovered nearby. "This is Snow. She comes from a race of viruses unique to this village. It's very rare when someone has compatible wavelengths with one of them." Crystal told Aaron.

"So this is Aaron. Crystal has been so worried about you. Glad to see that you're feeling better." Snow said smiling at him. Crystal blushed a little when she heard Snow say that.

"Let's see your wave change." Crystal said smiling at Aaron.

Aaron looked at the Hunter on his arm and called out, "Transcode 028 NightCat." Aaron transformed in to the black clad, panther-like mercenary with his sword resting on his back.

"Cool." Crystal said smiling at Aaron. She grabbed his hand and began showing him around the village while they were still in their wave forms. No one seemed to mind as they walked in their wave forms; in fact, other people were also walking around merged with various viruses. Aaron saw quite a few people merged with Metennas, Cannonbases, Crowcars, and quite a few other viruses. Children were also in the street playing with small viruses who seemed to be happy.

Crystal showed Aaron several shops where they sold various local foods, clothing, and tools. Aaron had more than enough Zennies from busting viruses, so he bought himself a black, fur cloak with a yellow stone in the middle. He asked the shopkeeper to have it sent to Crystal's house, and he happily obliged; Aaron made sure to leave him a nice tip for his hospitality.

Crystal and Aaron continued walking around the village until they stopped in front of a large building. "This is where the village chief lives. He wants to meet you, but first you should end your wave change." Crystal said as she ended her wave change. Aaron followed suit and they made their ways to the doors which were opened by two men.

Crystal held Aaron's hand as they walked through the hall; Aaron wasn't usually one for affection, but he didn't seem to mind with Crystal. Aaron actually felt happy around her; she was kind, smart, and beautiful. Plus, she could wave change; To Aaron, that was a bonus, but it was pretty cool. The hallway was lined with several artifacts and murals depicting the history of the village. Aaron and Crystal stopped at a set of doors at the end of the hallway. A voice bellowed, "Enter." And the doors opened. Aaron followed crystal in to a large room where a fairly aged man was sitting on a throne with a woman next to him and guards all over the room. Crystal quickly let go of Aaron's hand as they stood in front of the chief.

"So, you are Aaron. My daughter has told me so much about you." The chief said to Aaron.

Aaron was shocked. "Wait, you're the chief's daughter?" He asked slightly taken back.

She smiled at him. "Yep, I was going to tell you eventually, but I guess the cat's out of the bag." Crystal continued smiling.

The chief continued speaking. "My daughter has told me about your predicament with the Satella Police as well as your capabilities with technology. I'm very impressed that you designed your own EM being. I offer you citizenship and asylum in this village as a gift. Also, my daughter has taken a liking to you, and I will do anything to make her happy."

This caused Crystal to blush heavily. Aaron began speaking. "First, thank you for your generous hospitality. Second, I'm very sorry, but I can't stay in this village."

"Why not?" The chief asked with a tone of sincerity.

"I'm a threat to everyone's safety, and I like this place and I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me." Aaron said with his head down.

"We are a very resilient people. We can handle any threat that comes our way, but my boy, you do not seem like a threat. You seem to be scared of something." He said analyzing Aaron.

Aaron was shocked at how easily this guy could read him. "I am, but maybe we could talk about this at a later time. I need to get going."

The chief just stared at Aaron. "Nonsense, you will leave tomorrow. Tonight you will be the guest of honor at my village's grand feast. And even after you leave, you will be more than welcome to come back and visit this village and stay as long as you like." He said smiling at Aaron.

Aaron thanked the chief and left with Crystal. "I'm sorry about him." She said.

"Why? He seems like a nice guy." Aaron said smiling at Crystal.

Later that night, Aaron was sitting at a large banquet table wearing a black suit that Crystal had picked out for him earlier in the day. Crystal was wearing a pink dress and a belt around her waist as well as a silver necklace with a blue crystal dangling from it.

Crystal's father began speaking. "Please welcome Aaron, an honorary citizen of our village and our guest of honor tonight." The crowd applauded and cheered as the chief finished his announcement and everyone began eating. The food was delicious; there was a large variety of meats and vegetables and other local dishes in front of Aaron. Crystal told him what each one was and how to eat it. Aaron enjoyed all of the food that Crystal sat in front of him.

People started dancing while music played in the background. Crystal grabbed Aaron's arm and dragged him on to the dance floor. "I don't dance." Aaron said trying to flee only to be pulled back by Crystal.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." She said positioning him. Aaron picked up the dance rather quickly and he was having a genuinely good time dancing with Crystal. At one point, they were the only ones dancing while everyone else watched and cheered.

After the feast and the dancing, Aaron followed Crystal back to her house. She stopped Aaron at the door. "I know that you're not going to stay, but I was wondering if we could be brothers?" She asked him.

Aaron didn't have any brothers on his account of not trusting anyone, but he felt differently about Crystal. "I'd like that." Aaron said smiling at her. With a few buttons on Aaron's Hunter, he and Crystal were now brothers.

After Aaron got ready for bed, he saw Crystal waiting outside of his room. "Are we ever going to hang out again?" She asked shyly.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll come back and visit, often." Aaron told her.

"And I'll come visit you some time." She said smiling. She hugged Aaron before she went to her room and went to bed. Aaron closed the door to his room; he liked Crystal. She was a genuinely nice girl and she was very pretty. Aaron fell asleep happy that he had a new friend.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day, Aaron said goodbye to Crystal and took the wave road back to Echo Ridge. When Aaron got to his house, he saw several Satella Police officers standing outside, waiting for him. Aaron knew that they would not let him walk freely, so he reluctantly let them take him in to custody.

Aaron found himself sitting in the interrogation room in front of Dr. Goodall, Ace, and the chief of WAZA. "Where did you go?" The chief asked.

"Winterus." Aaron said staring him coldly in the face.

"Oh, I do love that village. The people there are so nice." Dr. Goodall said smiling at Aaron.

"We are allies with them. Did you meet the chief?" The chief asked. Aaron nodded his head.

"How about his daughter? She is such a pretty girl." Dr. Goodall said winking at Aaron who blushed.

"She took care of me when I was recovering from the Primal Card." Aaron told her.

"About the Primal Card, we understand that you are not going to give it up, but we need you to give us some information about it." Ace said nodding his head at the chief.

Aaron pulled up a file on his Hunter and held it in front Ace. "You will not reproduce, modify, or use this data for any reason except for when I am about to push myself too far. Am I clear?" Aaron said holding up the file.

The chief glared at him. "We need to be able to use that data for whenever you threaten the safety of others."

"Well then, no deal." Aaron said returning the file to his Hunter. Aaron stood up and walked out of the room; he was going to go home and relax for the rest of the day.

"Why did you do that? He was about to cooperate with us." Ace glared at the chief who had his head down. Dr. Goodall also was glaring at the chief.

"We needed that data and now he'll probably trust us less." Dr. Goodall sighed.

"We don't make deals with criminals, and as far as I'm concerned that boy is a criminal." The chief said coldly.

"Nonsense, he is just a boy who has had a rough time growing up. He may get in to trouble, but he is good inside. He helps us when the world is actually in danger, and he saved Ace and the others from Sirius. He isn't a bad kid, he's just misunderstood." Dr. Goodall told the chief who seemed to understand her point.

"Fine, just make sure that he doesn't cause too much trouble." The chief said eyeing Ace who nodded his head in understanding.

Aaron made his way home and laid down on his bed. He was happy because Crystal said that she would come to visit tomorrow. Aaron received a message in his Hunter; it was from the Satella Police.

 _Aaron we will not be bothering you anymore, but we have one condition. When the safety of the world is in danger you will come in when we call you._

Aaron responded yes to the message; the deal sounded reasonable, but he had a hard time trusting the Satella Police. If the time came, he would help them save the world, but if they tried anything extreme beforehand he would have to have a plan ready to blackmail them.


	32. Chapter 32

Aaron was on the wave road, waiting for Crystal. Crystal eventually showed up and gave Aaron a hug. She followed him to Echo Ridge where he showed her around the town. They decided to go to Spica Mall to hang out. Crystal had on a pair of short jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt as well as a pink ribbon in her hair.

As they continued walking through the mall together, they bumped in to Geo, Sonia, Bud, Zach, and Luna. "Are you going to introduce us?" Luna asked impatiently.

"Crystal, this is Geo, Bud, Luna, Zach, and Sonia. Guys, this is Crystal. She's my friend visiting from Winterus." Aaron told them.

"How'd you guys meet?" Sonia asked curiously.

"I took care of him when he was injured from the Primal Card. His wizard, Stalker brought him to my village when he was injured and I took care of him." Crystal told her. Aaron blushed slightly while Crystal just smiled at him. They all talked for a little while until Aaron and Crystal went back to Aaron's house.

"They're pretty cute together." Sonia told her friends.

"It's definitely nice to see him happy." Geo said.

"Reminds me of a couple I know." Omega-Xis said winking at Geo who began blushing heavily as did Sonia while everyone giggled.

"As long as he's not getting himself in to trouble." Luna said crossing her arms.

Sonia gave Geo a hug and kissed his cheek as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to go shopping with her. Everyone knew that Geo and Sonia liked each other and they were practically dating, but only recently had Sonia asked Geo out on account of him being too shy, and Geo said yes.

Aaron was currently with Crystal in his simulated wave world environment. "So how does this place work?" Crystal asked looking around as Snow Princess while Aaron was NightCat.

Aaron pulled up a panel on his Hunter. "With this simulated wave world environment and the EM residue that I've managed to collect from my battles, I can replicate anyone that I've fought and spar against them." Aaron told her pushing several buttons on the panel and projecting several foes that Aaron fought. "Let's see what you've got." Aaron said pushing a few buttons and replicating Taurus Fire.

Crystal pulled out her wand and got ready to fight. She waved her wand and shot out several ice bolts that hit Taurus Fire encasing him in ice. She could also feed battle cards in to the sphere on her wand and give it new powers; Aaron was impressed with her battle style, her agility, and her gracefulness as she moved. Once she deleted the replica of Taurus Fire, she looked at Aaron. "How'd I do?" She asked smiling.

"That was pretty good. How about a real fight now?" Aaron asked drawing his sword.

"I thought you'd never ask." Crystal said smiling as she waved her wand. Crystal sprayed the field with ice and began skating gracefully as Aaron struggled to get his bearings on the ice. While Aaron kept falling down on the ice, Crystal kept shooting ice bolts at Aaron and knocking him to the ground. Aaron got his balance when he dug his claws in to the ice for traction, but that didn't stop Crystal from knocking him to the ground a few more times.

"Ready to quit yet?" She giggled.

"Not yet." Aaron smiled as he fed his sword a Mechflame card and slammed it on the ground melting the ice. Aaron then charged at Crystal and slashed her repeatedly. However, Crystal didn't stay down for long; she began waving her wand in an unusual motion which caused a concentrated blizzard-like vortex that hit Aaron directly.

Aaron didn't know what came over himself as he pulled out the Primal Card and fed it in to his sword causing him to let out a primal roar. Aaron pulled out both swords roaring and rushing at her. "Aaron, are you okay?" She asked while Aaron knocked her to the ground and hit her repeatedly with his swords.

After a few more slashes, Aaron was able to realize what he was doing and he quickly got off of Crystal and began speaking. "Crystal… I need you to… go all out… I need you to force me out of this…now!" Aaron shouted in agony while roaring.

Crystal saw Aaron's pain and she hesitated a little as she shot a few ice bolts at Aaron followed by a direct hit from an Electric Slash that knocked him unconscious. Stalker forced Aaron to trans out and Crystal followed him. Aaron managed to stand himself up and he walked over to his bed and sat down while Crystal came back in to the room with an icepack that she handed to Aaron. "Thanks, for this and for saving me." Aaron said as he put the icepack on his bruised arm.

"So, that was the Primal Card." Crystal said staring at Aaron.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. I'm still learning how to control it, and when I lose control it takes over my body and puts serious strain on it. It takes a lot out of me to control it." Aaron told her.

"I'm just glad that I could help you out." Crystal said smiling at him.

Aaron sat in his room with Crystal who was asking questions about Aaron and his childhood. She pointed to a picture hanging on the wall; it was a family portrait with his parents each having one arm on his shoulder and him in the middle. "Are these your parents?" She asked pointing at the picture.

"Were." Aaron responded with his head down.

"I'm sorry." Crystal responded sitting on his bed next to him and wrapping her arms around him.

Normally Aaron would have pushed off anyone trying to comfort him, but he allowed it. "It's not your fault." Aaron mumbled. "I don't even know why they left. I was ten when it happened. They did everything for me and loved me. They made me feel special. When they left, it was sudden. After that I became secluded, I learned to do everything for myself, and I vowed to never trust another person." Aaron told her.

"Well you can trust me." Crystal said kissing Aaron's cheek. Aaron didn't know what came over himself; he started crying. Crystal rested his head on her shoulder and she combed her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry. Just let it out. They won't hurt you anymore." Crystal said trying to comfort Aaron.

Aaron broke away from the hug and looked at her directly in the eye. "Thanks, for everything. I've never had a friend like you." Aaron told her.

"I'll always be your friend. And you can trust me." Crystal told him. Aaron and Crystal continued talking for a little while longer until Crystal had to go home for the night. Aaron went to bed, happy that he had Crystal as his friend.


	33. Chapter 33

The Satella Police had kept their word to Aaron; they had not followed him, and there was no world ending crisis that required his help. Aaron actually felt normal without the Satella Police following him; he could roam the wave world in peace and go out in public without being followed. However, this did not stop Aaron from being vigilant; he did not trust the Satella Police, and he always was prepared to defend himself against a possible threat.

Aaron was browsing the chips at the underground chip market. He was looking for some new battle cards that he could use in battle. Sadly, Aaron came up empty handed, but he decided to keep looking. Aaron then came across an Ice Grenade card; he bought it thinking that it would be a nice gift for Crystal.

Aaron used his Hunter to send the battle card to Crystal. He got a video phone call in return. "I love it!" Were the excited words Aaron heard as Crystal smiled at him.

"I thought that you might." Aaron said as he smiled back at her.

"Where'd you get it?" She asked curiously; it was a very rare battle card that few stores carried.

"I got it from the underground chip shop." Aaron told her.

"I heard that place can be dangerous and a little shady. Did anyone try to hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I kind of have a reputation in the wave world that earns me a little respect down there." Aaron told her rubbing the back of his head as he remembered some of the things that he did to the Satella Police.

"So, you're like some sort of crime boss?" Crystal asked jokingly.

"I definitely have a little pull." Aaron admitted with his head down. "I was even asked by a few crime bosses to be an assassin for hire." Aaron told her.

"Did you ever take any of the jobs?" Crystal asked with some concern in her eyes.

"Only if they have my best interest at heart." Aaron told her with genuine honesty.

"Like what?" Crystal asked wondering how being an assassin could benefit Aaron.

Aaron began telling her about his life as an assassin for hire. "Well the pay is a big one, and a lot of people pay top dollar for my work, so that's no problem." Aaron told her. "Next, I usually take assassin jobs on other assassins who have been ordered hits on my friends. I also take out people who threaten me and my way of living. I remember a hit being ordered on Bud; I took out the assassin, and Bud still doesn't even know about it. The only thing that he thinks happened that day is his food falling in his lap. Then there are jobs where I'm asked to infiltrate places to get blackmail on another group. One time there was this virus extermination company who was secretly trafficking viruses in to systems so that they could get more work. Another virus eliminating company paid me to bug their computers so that they could get a hold of that information. If you're going to say that I'm like a vigilante or something, I'm not. I do the work for the money and to help myself. That virus company infected my Hunter, and if Bud was killed Luna, Bud, Zach, Sonia, and Geo would be a bunch of depressed losers. Then the Satella Police would have to rely on me to solve their problems. I only do jobs that benefit myself." Aaron told her feeling a little selfish.

"Well that doesn't make you a total criminal." Crystal told him as she was a little shocked by what Aaron told her.

"Sadly, it does. I cause a lot of destruction, and hurt a lot of people to complete my jobs. I spare no one." Aaron sighed as he thought about how many people he slashed with his sword.

"How do you keep that stuff from the Satella Police?" Crystal asked curiously.

"I put a lot of security measures on my Hunter, and if I don't trust someone, I eliminate them." Aaron responded. "I know that you probably think that I'm some sort of sick monster now." Aaron said as he was about to hang up the phone, but Crystal stopped him.

"I don't think that you're a monster, but I hope that you'll stop. For me." Crystal said looking at Aaron with puppy dog eyes. Aaron reluctantly said yes as he was unable to resist her when she looked at him like that, but he told her that he would still take jobs that threatened the safety of his friends, and Crystal told him that she could tolerate that. Aaron hung up the phone and went home for the day.


	34. Chapter 34

Once again, Aaron was in his simulated wave world environment trying to master the Primal Card. He always lost control, but each time he seemed to hold control longer than before. Aaron was breathing heavily and clutching his chest in pain. He placed the Primal Card in to his sword and called on its power once again. Aaron drew both of his swords and began slashing through the viruses generated by his simulated wave world environment; Aaron could feel himself losing control again, but he continued attacking the viruses.

Aaron quickly removed the primal card after slashing through another wave of viruses; he was clutching his chest in pain as he fell on to his back. "You ready to call it quits yet?" Stalker asked looking over his partner's injuries.

"One more time." Aaron said forcing himself back up; Aaron placed the Primal Card in to his sword once more and let out a loud roar. Aaron drew both of his swords and fell on to his knee in pain from the continuous strain of using the card.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Stalker asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." Aaron said standing back up as the viruses began spawning. Aaron continued slashing through the viruses with the same fury that he always had, but Stalker could tell that Aaron was not fine. Some time during the middle of the match, Aaron fell on to his back breathing heavily. Knowing that something was seriously wrong, Stalker forced him to trans out.

"Why did you do that?" Aaron asked his partner angrily.

"You were pushing yourself too far." Stalker said looking over Aaron's injuries.

"I almost had control!" Aaron shouted angrily.

"No, you almost had a serious trip to the hospital." Stalker said glaring at Aaron.

Aaron knew that Stalker was right as he let out a loud sigh. "Do you think that we'll ever master it?" Aaron asked.

"I think that we can. We just need to keep working at it and holding our focus." Stalker told Aaron who smiled at his partner. Aaron limped over to his bed and fell asleep exhausted from all of his training.

The next few days Aaron continued trying to master the Primal Card with little to no luck; he was constantly pushing his limits to a point risking deletion. Stalker was always threatening to call the paramedics, but Aaron told him that he was fine. Stalker was worried about Aaron; all he did was practice using the Primal Card, and each time his injuries worsened.

Late in the afternoon, after a long day of training, Aaron was sleeping off his current injuries. Stalker was still worried about Aaron's condition, so he called the only person that Aaron might listen to, Crystal.

Crystal picked up the video call expecting to see Aaron, but instead she saw Stalker. "Hey Stalker. Did Aaron want to talk to me?" Crystal asked smiling with Snow in the background.

"No, I called you because Aaron has been straining his body a lot with the Primal Card, and he isn't really listening to me. I was hoping that you might be able to get him to take a break from that thing. I'm worried about the guy." Stalker told her.

"I think it's sweet that you care so much for Aaron. I'll see what I can do." Crystal said smiling.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Aaron. I care a lot for him, and I know that he cares a lot for me." Stalker finished as he hung up the phone call. He looked over at Aaron who was thrashing in his sleep and groaning.

"Poor kid, I hope that he's okay. I only want what's best for him, but he just wants to master that Primal Card. I hope that he learns how to use it before it's too late." Stalker sighed as he retreated back in to Aaron's Hunter.


	35. Chapter 35

Aaron was in his simulated wave world environment once more trying to master the Primal Card. "I think I have it under control now." Aaron said as he slashed through the viruses with ease.

"It feels like that to me too." Stalker responded. "What do you think changed?" He asked.

"I just have to keep my focus. I guess since the Satella Police have stopped chasing me and I became friends with Crystal, I've been more relaxed. I guess it's allowed me to focus my attention on controlling the Primal Card." Aaron said as he deactivated the card.

"So why couldn't you do it yesterday?" Stalker asked confused.

"Because I was focused on wanting to control the card. I wasn't actually focused on controlling the card. If that makes any sense." Aaron told his partner.

"That actually does make some sense." Stalker responded as they transed out.

When they got back in to the real world Aaron received an email. "Crystal wants to know if we can hang out today." Aaron said as he finished reading the email.

"Let's go." Stalker said as Aaron already messaged Crystal and began running to the wave road. Aaron made his way to Winterus and transed out when he got to Crystal's house. When Aaron knocked on the door, he was greeted with a hug from Crystal.

"So what did you have in mind for today?" Aaron asked.

"I thought we could go get some lunch first." Crystal said as she took Aaron by the hand and led him in to the village. Crystal led Aaron in to a restaurant, and they took a seat in a booth. Aaron looked over the menu, but he didn't really know what to get, so Crystal ordered for him.

When the food arrived, it looked a bit unusual to Aaron, but he decided to trust Crystal and try it; sadly, Aaron did not know how to eat it, so Crystal showed him how. "How is it?" Crystal asked as she watched Aaron take his first few bites.

"It's pretty good. Is this pork?" Aaron asked.

"Actually, it's boar, but you were pretty close." Crystal said smiling as she ate her food. After lunch, Aaron and Crystal continued to talk; Aaron told her how he mastered control over the Primal Card as long as he could maintain his focus.

When it was time for Aaron to go, Crystal gave him a hug. "I'll be sure to come visit you some time." Crystal told him as she kissed his cheek; Aaron blushed heavily. He then turned in to NightCat and went on to the wave road to return home.


	36. Chapter 36

Aaron kept training with the Primal Card, and he managed to maintain control over it as long as he could focus. One day, he actually asked Ace and Geo to come see him so that he could show them his mastery of the weapon.

After the demonstration, Geo congratulated him. "Nice work." He said smiling.

"Looks like you got it under control. If you want, I can notify the chief and maybe keep some attention off of you." Ace said putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron removed the hand from his shoulder. "Thanks for actually listening to me this time." Aaron said remembering all of the times WAZA and the Satella Police lied to him. "I know that I still don't have a hundred percent control over it and I probably never will, but I can still control it for a while." Aaron admitted.

"Just use it in moderation." Ace said before he and Geo got ready to leave.

Once they were outside of the house, Ace looked at Geo. "Do you think that he actually has control over it?" Ace asked.

"He seems to, but like he said there's still that chance he might go out of control again." Geo said nervously.

"Maybe we can get him some help." Ace said as he and Geo parted ways.

It was early morning, and Aaron was still asleep when he woke up to a loud knocking on his door. Aaron still had on his pajama pants and an old t-shirt when he answered the door. "Who are you and what do you want?" Aaron asked groggily and irritated as he looked at the man with long blue hair and tan skin.

"I'm Damian Wolfe, and your friend Ace sent me to train you." He said looking down at Aaron.

"He's not my friend. Now go away." Aaron said closing the door only for it to be blocked with Damian's foot. "I take it you're not going away until you do what you came to?" Aaron looked at him. Damian nodded his head.

"Now get dressed and get ready. We'll start training in one hour." Aaron obeyed and invited Damian inside while he got ready. When Aaron finished getting ready, he and Damian stood outside. "Wave change, now." Damian ordered.

Aaron transformed in to NightCat and drew his sword. Damian also wave changed and turned in to Wolf Woods. "So what are we going to do?" Aaron asked.

"I'm going to show you how to maintain control over your powers. Look at me. I have incredible self control which allows me to control this form. Without it, I give in to my primal urges and lose control." Damian told Aaron.

"So you want to see me use the Primal Card?" Aaron asked as Damian nodded his head. Aaron did as instructed and activated the card.

"Now come at me." Damian instructed. Aaron didn't hesitate as he drew both of his swords and ran at him. Wolf Woods blocked each of Aaron's attacks with his claws and pushed Aaron back.

"You definitely have control, but you're putting too much effort in to controlling it. Relax a little bit and allocate your attention. Now try again." Damian said calmly. Aaron did as he was told; he relaxed himself and got down on all fours and lunged at Damian. Damian continued to block Aaron's attacks, but Aaron did as Damian told him and relaxed himself so that he could look for an opening. Aaron found one and struck Damian to the ground.

Damian stood back up. "Very well done, but you can never let your guard down, especially when you're using the Primal Card."

"I never let my guard down." Aaron growled.

"Are you sure?" Damian asked as he quickly charged at Aaron who jumped back.

"Very." Aaron said getting back down on all fours as he charged at Damian and began slashing at him rapidly.

After the rigorous training and sparring, they both ended their wave changes to rest. Damian tossed Aaron a bottle of water. "Stay hydrated. It helps you maintain focus when you're not focusing on hunger or thirst." Damian told Aaron as he began drinking his own bottle of water. Aaron did the same.

Damian continued to train Aaron for a few more hours. By the time that they finished it was early in the evening and Aaron was sweating and breathing heavily. Damian on the other hand did not break a sweat. "You did well today. I'll be sure to let Ace know that your training was a success." Damian said patting Aaron on the back.

"Thanks for helping me." Aaron said before taking a drink of water.

"It was no problem, and if you ever want to train some more, spar, or just talk, you can call me." Damian told Aaron who nodded his head.

After Damian left, Aaron went back in to his house to get a shower. Stalker was sitting on his bed when he got out of the shower and got dressed. "That Damian guy sure knows his stuff. I could feel us getting stronger and you mastering control of the Primal Card." Stalker said letting out a small roar of satisfaction.

"I could feel it too." Aaron said making a fist. "You think that Ace will believe him?" Aaron asked his partner.

"I think that he will, but I think that our real problem will be the chief." Stalker said. Aaron had forgotten about the chief since he had not been called in to WAZA that much to help them, and he had not been arrested lately.

"You're right, but right now we don't have to worry about him, so let's just take it easy, for now." Aaron said as he got in to his bed and Stalker retreated in to Aaron's Hunter.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter to this story for a while, writers block sucks. If you like the story feel free to fave, follow, and/or leave a review. Reviews of all kinds are accepted.**

Aaron was sitting on the couch with a plate of eggs and toast in his lap. While Stalker did not need to eat, he enjoyed food on occasion as he chewed on some ham that Aaron had cooked for him. He was watching the news and saw that another robbery had occurred this time in Alohaha Castle. In the last week there had been robberies at Spica Mall, Echo Ridge, and a few other places. The thieves all stole the same things, the data for all of the Wizards and viruses in the area. Just then Aaron's Hunter started beeping. It was an unmarked message that he could not trace. He started reading.

 _Stealing may be a crime, but now to reign it is my time. As you walk down the hall, you may see your computer become Spica Mall. You may ask about my use of rhyme, but poetry is my pastime. I shall mold the world as my clay. May you have a wonderful day._

"Crap, my computer!" Aaron ran to his room and saw that several of his files were being transferred. A message popped up on his screen.

 _This is only the beginning, only a minor sinning. Now the hunter will hunt The Hunter. That rhyme may seem sloppy, but these viruses are a bit choppy._

Aaron watched the viruses pop up on his computer wielding blades for hands. He quickly deleted them as he transed in to his computer and back out. They were a breed of virus sent by the FM King, Cepheus that had been recalled according to the data he had stolen from WAZA a while back. "This guy has something big planned, and those rhymes are really starting to irritate me." He cursed under his breath as he clenched his fist.

"What do you think it is?" Stalker asked.

"I don't know." Aaron said frustrated as he sat at his desk.

"Time for the hunter to hunt the hunter." Stalker repeated to himself as Aaron pulled up the message on his Hunter and examined it carefully.

"He's not talking about my Hunter, he already hacked that and everyone else's." Aaron looked at the message again and then recalled the viruses he fought. "Geo fought that Andromeda thing right?" Stalker nodded his head. "The constellation has a nickname, the hunter." Aaron said cringing as he put the pieces together. "He's going to try and revive Andromeda. We have to get going." Aaron ran out the door with his Hunter in the air. "Transcode 028 NightCat!" He shouted as he wave changed and ran on to the wave road. Aaron ran through the wave world eventually finding a suitable path to take him to the outskirts of Planet FM where the final battle between Megaman and Andromeda took place. He saw a figure standing on a ledge and ran over.

"Ah, the young arrives. Come to witness my great plan. I won't disappoint." The hooded figure pulled an old looking leather bound book from his glistening navy blue cloak.

"I thought you only spoke in rhymes." Aaron said pulling out his sword.

"It was a haiku. But I digress from my plan. Awake Andromeda!" His book glowed as it floated in front of him and flipped open to a page where several runic symbols on the page and the book itself glowed a sinister purple color. Several asteroids seemed to collide and stick together changing shape until they finally solidified and changed color forming the great creature. Aaron jumped back when he saw it. The figure chuckled as he pulled a rod with an empty sphere on it from his cloak. "Great Andromeda, great being, you are now mine. Meet your destiny!" He held up the rod while Aaron watched as Andromeda seemed to turn to some sort of energy as the rod absorbed it. The sphere was now a black color with a pair of glowing green eyes looking out of it. He held up the rod to Aaron and shot a beam from the rod that blasted him on to his back. "Now is not our fight, but soon you shall meet your fate from my great weapon."

"What weapon?" Aaron asked weakly as he held up a hand to him.

He walked over and looked at the weakened fighter. "I call it the ZIP, a weapon of pure power. The world will be mine." He kicked Aaron in the side before transing out.

"The ZIP." Aaron mumbled before passing out.

Stalker forced on Aaron's Hunter and called the only person who would be able to save him. "Hey, Stalker, what's going on?" Geo asked looking at the screen with Omega-Xis standing nearby.

"Aaron's in trouble. Some guy revived Andromeda and captured it with some weird rod and then blasted him. Kid needs help." Stalker said looking over at Aaron who was crying out in pain.

"We'll be right there." Geo hung up as he transformed in to Megaman and got on to the wave road to go and find Aaron.

Hours later, Aaron woke up in a hospital room in WAZA. Ace, Geo, and Sonia were all sitting in chairs nearby. "What happened?" Aaron asked rubbing his head.

"We should be asking you." Omega-Xis said materializing from Geo's Hunter. "Geo and I found you passed out on the wave road near Planet FM. You weren't in good shape, so we brought you back here."

Aaron looked at all of them and let out a sigh. "This guy hacked my Hunter and my computer and stole some of my data. He left me a clue of where he was going, and I followed it. I don't know what he did, but he revived Andromeda and captured it. He's building some sort of weapon. He calls it the ZIP."

"Did you get a name or anything?" Ace asked looking at Aaron who shook his head.

"No, he didn't say. He was really weird only talking in poetry. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys anymore." Aaron said rubbing his head.

"It's fine. Just get some rest." Sonia said as she and the others walked out of the room.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, we have some of the best doctors on call." Ace said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just tell the chief what we got from him." They walked down the hall to go and find the chief.

Aaron picked up his Hunter to see a message on it. _My name is not something to worry about. Though I did enjoy watching you play the role of scout, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. Listen carefully to my words and do not repeat them or I will be kicking more than your butt. The ZIP is a combination of all of my collected EM beings. One massive weapon of destruction to destroy and recreate the Earth in to my eyes' future they are seeing. We'll meet again, but for now count down from ten._

He didn't know why he did it, but Aaron began to count down from ten in his mind. When he got to zero, he heard a loud noise and alarms go off, it was an explosion in the hospital. Ace quickly ran in to the room and lifted Aaron from the bed. "Come on, the whole floor is on fire. We need to get out of here." Aaron was too tired and weak to argue as he was carried from the building as Wizards arrived to extinguish the fire.

"Ace, he did it." Aaron mumbled pulling up the message on his Hunter and sending it to him before passing out.

"Just rest now. We'll stop him." Ace said as a stretcher arrived and Aaron was placed on it. "Make sure he gets the best care available. Right now we need him more than anything." The guards nodded their heads as they ran off with Aaron who was being transferred to another hospital.

The chief walked over to Ace who was reading the message on his Hunter. "What happened?"

"That guy that Aaron saw did it. He's building some sort of huge combination of all the EM beings." Ace explained.

"Just make sure that he's safe. The last thing we need is him being injured right now. If what he said is right, we're going to need all the help we can get." Ace nodded his head as he walked off to follow Aaron to the hospital.


End file.
